In the context of the fast growing sector for Internet of Things (IoT) devices, there are forecasts that each household will use up to five hundred IoT devices in the coming years. These IoT devices need to be able to be connected to a data network in order to function in a desired manner. Typically, communication standards such as, for example, Zigbee, Bluetooth, Bluetooth Low Energy, WiFi and the like are used to enable connection of the IoT devices to mesh networks, or single-hop access points.
Although wireless communications provide many benefits and conveniences in terms of usability, and accessibility, there are several issues in relation to security of the data being transmitted to/from each IoT device. These issues include, for example, privacy, controllability, and so forth. Unfortunately, the adverse effects of these issues are amplified with this growth in the number of IoT devices, and increases in the size/complexity of the wireless networks.
Without appropriate solutions to better understand the wireless data traffic, all users of IoT devices will be placed in jeopardy, and the advantages brought forth by the IoT devices will also be diminished. It is evident that the appropriate solutions are critical in relation to maintaining the proliferation of IoT devices into daily lives.